


Happy New year's Eve!

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, New Year's Eve, Slow Dancing, lost in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Melinda savored the feeling of dancing with him. Not just their routine waltz, but actually dancing with him. It was real and intimate, something she didn't want to end.Phil softly dipped her down, and they weren't going through the steps, but living the memories. Melinda's back was pressed against his chest, and he twirled her again, her ankle-length red skirt flaring out, ruffling against his legs.





	Happy New year's Eve!

May's POV)

"Hey.... Coulson, May... Can we go to the gala party thing? Some -well, a lot- of the other agents here at the hub have a formal New Year's party in a couple days." Daisy begged.

"Fine. I don't see why not." Phil answered, flipping through more files. "On two conditions;" he said, stopping Daisy in her excited dash to his office door. "Tell them that NOBODY will be spiking the punch and also that they have to clean up the same night of the party." 

Daisy groaned, and slowly left his office.

Phil knew of these parties. Heck, when he was younger, he and his friends would all go to the party every year. The gala was crazy, loud, and the science division always found a way to make it interesting. Oh, and somebody would always, ALWAYS find a way to spike the punch.

"You really think that's a good idea?" Melinda asked from behind him. 

"I may be director, but there's not a lot I can do to stop a tradition like this." Phil sighed.

"Yeah, you're right."

-:x:-

"Come on. We should go." Phil suggested.

"No." Melinda huffed, still sitting on his desk.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we're supposed to dress nice, and I don't like formal." Melinda answered, crossing her legs. 

"Melindaaaaaaaa...." He pulled the puppy eyes look.

"Fine, but Phil, you have to dress in something nicer then your ordanary suits." She sighed, giving in. He lit up and smiled, agreeing to her terms.

-:x:-

\---New Year's---

(May's POV)

Melinda slowly opened the door to her room, and slipped out, her strapless red satin dress wrinkling against the door. She turned around slowly, and she heard a gasp. "Melinda May? What the.." Maria Hill stared at her fellow agent. 

"Yes?" Melinda pressed her lips into a firm line. 

"You look good." Maria nodded, and Melinda observed the other woman's black shiny leather dress. "Looks like something from 'The Matrix'," Melinda told her. 

Maria burst out laughing, running her hands down the tight, smooth dress. "Yeah, I guess so." She paused, "well, see you around." Maria turned and disappeared down the hall.

Melinda went to the door across from hers, and knocked. "You ready?" She asked through the door. 

"Yeah!" Came a reply. The door opened, and the first words out of Melinda's mouth were: "Ditch the tie. Now." 

Melinda reached up and expertly undid the Windsor knot, slightly slapping Phil with it, and throwing it over him into his room. "Hey! That took me a while to get right." Phil frowned. Then her took a good look at her. "Woah." He breathed.

May rolled her eyes, and Phil reached out to offer her his arm. "I can walk-" she started. 

"But I'm gonna be a gentleman." He insisted softly. 

Melinda allowed him to lead her down the hall to the elevator, where he pressed the button that would take them down to the hanger. 

Melinda subtly expressed her disdain for using the populated main entrance, and Phil picked up on it without a thought. They headed for the back way in, Phil opened the door for her, and they strode into the crowded party. 

-:x:-

(Daisy's POV)

Daisy turned down another agent's offer to dance, and straitened her dark purple dress, the sparkly black lace trim irritating her arms. Beside her, Jemma looked uncomfortable in her lace green dress, her arms folded at her chest. Daisy was proud of her efforts to get Fitz a matching green tie. The couple looked so adorable. 

"C-care to d-dance?" A nervous young agent with long blond hair pulled back in a man-bun approached Daisy, who shook her head. "No thanks." Daisy said. 

Suddenly, the music died, and everyone went quiet. 

Daisy's mouth dropped open when she saw what everyone else was staring at. "Holy..."

-:x:-

(May's POV)

Melinda squinted her eyes at the blaring lights, and held onto Phil's arm. "It's really loud in here." She observed the hanger. There were banners hanging out the back of the planes, and random, uncoordinated strings of Christmas lights blinking out of beat. The lights dangled from vehicles, which had been all packed to the side for more party room.

Melinda noticed the agents around them grow quiet, staring at her and Coulson. Then the lights stilled, and the music dropped. Heads turned to see what everyone was looking at, and joined in. 

"They're staring at us." Melinda said without moving her lips.

"Well, I am the Director." Phil said, and smiled at her. 

"And they'll all be talking tomorrow." She sighed.

Then Daisy blasted out from the crowd. "Omigosh you look amazing! Like, supermodel amazing!" she looked at May, then back to both of them. "I didn't know that you guys were coming!" Daisy squealed, quickly hugging them. The crowd resumed the party, the music going back to full volume, but the agents still kept their distance, leaving a small circle of space around them.

"Hi Daisy." Phil said. "You look good in purple." He nodded, and Jemma and Fitz melted out of the crowd. Melinda reached up and straitened Fitz's tie before she could think against it. Fitz smiled.

"It's so nice that you came." Jemma grinned. 

"It wasn't my idea." Melinda sighed, elbowing Phil.

"Are you guys gonna dance?" Daisy asked.

"Only if you will." Melinda joked, knowing Daisy hated dancing. 

"Oh Fitz! I love this song!" Jemma exclaimed, grabbing the engineer's arm and dragging him to the dance floor. 

Daisy smiled, watching the pair. Melinda was quiet, looking at the floor wishing she could hide when someone approached Daisy. "Hi. Uh, would you like to dance?" He asked the inhuman.

Melinda smirked, and Daisy was about to turn him down, when she finally said yes, and followed the random agent to the floor. Phil turned to Melinda. "Come on. We get to dance now." 

Melinda glanced up to a smug look on Phil's face, and she realized, "you told Daisy to dance."

"And you made an agreement." He smiled.

"Fine." Melinda consented, taking his hand.

-:x:-

(Daisy's POV)

"Oh how cute." Daisy said to Jemma as they spied on the veteran agents over their dance partner's shoulders.

"They really are." Jemma smiled as Fitz cautiously spun her, and Daisy almost tripped again over her partner's feet.

"You think they'll kiss at midnight?" Daisy asked, trying to focus on not stepping on the poor man's feet.

"Who?" Her partner requested clarification. Thank God he knew how to dance.

"Them." Daisy subtly pointed out May and Coulson.

"The Director and Agent May?" He raised his eyebrows. 

"Yeah." Daisy grinned. 

"Maybe." The man shrugged. "Although I admit I saw it coming."

"Saw what coming?" Daisy cocked her head, and waited.

Her partner laughed, and reached up to run a hand through his hair. "You haven't heard the stories and rumors about them in the lower levels, have you?" 

"Nope." Daisy tipped her head, interested.

"Well, there's some pretty wild theories being whispered around an those two." He nodded his head in direction of May and Coulson.

Daisy lightly laughed, and said that she needed to hear some of them someday.

The song ended, and some couples dissolved, including that Agent and Daisy. FitzSimmons stayed to the next song, and Daisy moved once again to the sidelines. "You've really got to learn to dance." May appeared behind her, along with Coulson, who was frowning at the glass of punch in his hand, taking another drink. "Somebody spiked it." He muttered.

"Yeah..." Daisy sighed. 

"Come here, Daisy. I'm going to teach you a simple waltz." Coulson offered, and May took the glass of punch from him.

"No, really, I'm fine." Daisy nodded.

Coulson took Daisy's hand, and May smiled I'm approval. "Go learn. You need it." Melinda smirked, taking a sip of the drink in her hands. 

"Ewww. You and Coulson are sharing drinks." Daisy mock grimaced.

"You really think that's the only thing we share?" Melinda replied without missing a beat.

Before Daisy could drop her mouth open, Coulson pulled her onto the section of floor space that had been selected as a dance floor, immediately correcting her foot placement and stance. He walked her through simple steps. One step right, three around, twirl, four left, one step back, repeat. Daisy thought she saw Maria Hill give her a thumbs up in reassurance. "What was that about?" Daisy casually asked Coulson about his and May's obviously more-dramatic-than-planned entrance. 

"What?" Coulson grinned.

"That." Daisy referenced toward May, who was watching them with a soft smile on her face.

"The dance? Oh just something we learned in academy." He shrugged it off.

"No, that epic back way entrance."

"The 'epic' wasn't planned." He sighed.

There was a moment of silence and Coulson carefully spun her. Daisy thought for a couple seconds before she said, "You know, if I ever get married, I want you to stand in as my dad." 

"I can do that." Coulson said. 

"I used to imagine that you and May were my parents. Then I met my real ones, and they tried to kill me, so..." Daisy scoffed at the memory.

"Biology doesn't matter, Daisy. We're your family now." Coulson said.

"Thanks." Daisy smiled, noticing the song ending. "Now make sure that you're May's kissing partner in thirty minutes." Daisy grinned, faking to check a watch, and bolted off, leaving Coulson behind. Heading to the PA booth, she started talking to the people there. She had a plan.

-:x:-

(May's POV)

"Did she learn anything?" May asked when Phil returned to her.

"I hope so." Phil nodded, and took back his glass. "You drank most of it, thief."

Melinda smirked. "I can tell you myself that someone spiked it."

"Wanna find the culprit?" Phil joked. 

"Nah." She shook her head, fingering the red fabric of her skirt. 

"It's almost midnight." Phil said.

Melinda nodded, and noticed the song. 'Lost in Love' by that old band Air Supply. "We used to dance to this." Phil said, his voice filling with nostalgia.

"Yeah." Melinda listened to the familiar words. 'I'm lost in love and I don't know much, Was I thinking aloud and fell out of touch? But I'm back on my feet and eager to be what you wanted.' 

Melinda started to sway to the music, and she felt Phil slip his hand around her waist. May moved right into the well rehersed steps that slowly became improvisation. They danced to what felt right, taking cues that were invisible to everyone around them but each other.

She didn't notice the people around her shift away, or the lights around them brighten as one of the makeshift spotlights that had been shining around in circles focused on them. The music was something that brought her back many years, to when they had been much younger, laughing and sneaking around.

They danced to words they had long forgotten, but remembered them again the second they heard them. He twisted her around, moving her to his left. Four steps forward, turn, resume. The crowd backed up when they got to close, but Melinda's eyes were closed, and May knew she wouldnt trip.

Melinda savored the feeling of dancing with him. Not just their routine waltz, but actually dancing with him. It was real and intimate, something she didn't want to end.

Phil softly dipped her down, and they weren't going through the steps, but living the memories. Melinda's back was pressed against his chest, and he twirled her again, her ankle-length red skirt flaring out, ruffling against his legs. 

The slowly song ended, and Melinda opened her eyes. She had been so lost in the moment, she didn't notice that they had been putting on a show for the agents around them. Phil was grinning like an idiot, and Melinda also noticed the spotlight following them.

DAISY!!!!!, she thought, looking to see the triumphant inhuman standing in the PA booth, smiling like a madman, running the show. She must have hacked Phil's playlist to find the original version of the song that Melinda knew so well.

Several people had the audacity to clap, but Melinda was glad that they quickly lost interest as somebody started the countdown. 

"Thirty! Twentynine! Twentyeight!"

Melinda turned to the man behind her, looking up into his blue eyes. "Phil, I... I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." He said, keeping his arms around her waist.

"Fifteen! Fourteen! Thirteen!"

"Happy New year's." He whispered.

"Six! Five! Four! Three!"

Melinda's lips met Phil's effortlessly, locking. May could hear the miniture fireworks (the science division had manufactured them just for inside) and the yelling. She reached up and touched his face, still swaying to the phantom remains of the song.

"Happy New year." She whispered under her breath.

"Welcome, 2019!"


End file.
